Bionicle EarthBound
by Toa-of-Spirit
Summary: Sydney Watson is your ordinary teenage girl. She never really expected anything interesting to happen in her home town of Stetson. She didn't anticipate the fact that there was the extreme possibility that the Toa Nuva would land in her living room on the very last day of school.


Tahu looked around the vast jungle of Le-Koro. From what Lewa was telling him, strange things had been going on for the last week or so, with apparitions of strange vehicles appearing for a few seconds as well. So he decided that he'd take the rest of his team and Takanuva with him to try and find what was going on. Pohatu and Onua looked slightly apprehensive as they walked through the humid jungle. Lewa was leading the way, and Takanuva was chatting lightly with him. Gali and Kopaka remained quiet.

"Something wrong, brother?" Tahu asked Kopaka, who was looking grave.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." Tahu snorted at his antics.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked him. Kopaka shrugged.

"It's just a feeling." He said, and pushed by the Toa Nuva of Fire.

* * *

Elsewhere, the students of Central High School of Corinth were preparing for their summer vacation. A 15 year old freshmen looked out the window of the entrance waiting for her bus, long brown hair falling into her face, and brown eyes wearily, but alert, looking around.

"OI! Syd!" She looked up to see her blond and brown haired friends dashing towards her. She smiled.

"Hey Jessie, Amanda, Kasey. Where's Emilee?" She asked them. The green eyed and brown wavy haired girl shrugged, and the light blue eyed girl with the straight brown hair fixed her glasses and said.

"Emilee went home early, her mom picked her up." She said. The other girl frowned at her friend, and muttered.

"Figures….. I **have** to take the bus…"

"At least you get the house to yourself for the month! So lighten up a little, Sydney." The blond one said, patting the shorter teen.

"Easy for you to say Jessie. I have to keep the house nice until everyone gets back." Sydney said, eyes rolling. "Not to mention all of the pets that I have to take care of.."

"But you get all of the game systems that you have to yourself." Sydney looked over at her wavy, brown haired friend.

"True…. but still." She started, then looked over and saw that her bus was pulling in. "Bye guys, bus is here." Sydney said solemnly, and waved goodbye to her friends. This was going to be the most boring summer month of her life.

* * *

"How far Lewa? We've been walking for hours!" Tahu growled at his air brother.

"Ever-close now Fire-spitter. Should be there quick-soon!" Lewa said as he jumped over a fallen tree, and then stopped and looked around.

"Brother, would you mind telling us **where** we're going." Onua said, looking tiredly at the energic Toa.

"Where the ever-strange things are occurring." Lewa said, looking at them like it was obvious of where they were going. Kopaka's eye twitched as he watched Lewa do a triple back-flip over a rock and land on a bush.

"You don't know where it is?" He said quietly. Everybody looked at Lewa, then shook their heads. Lewa looked a little down. "Well, we'll be there quick-short." Lewa said, pointing at an area a short distance away.

* * *

Sydney opened the snack closet, scanning for something. Shrugging and grabbing a pudding cup, she went out into the kitchen and looked out the window. Growing corn, an old 'play' boat, and a old fort welcomed her.

"At least it's gonna be quiet for the month…" She muttered to herself, her younger brother's dachshund-basset hound mix was at her feet, begging for food. "No, Stubby, this is chocolate, you can't have it." Sydney scolded the long black and brown dog. He "arrooow'd" at her, tail wagging. Funny thing about Charlie the dog, he didn't growl, he 'talked' to people. But it was funny for people to think he was growling at them. Sydney sighed. _I really hope I don't go stir crazy over the month without any company…. either that or I could go loco and act like the pets are people…_ She thought, sighing and eating another spoonful of pudding.

* * *

The Toa Nuva looked at the area were the strange vehicles had made their appearances. It was in a clearing, and what looked like tracks littering the ground. It was definitely strange sight. Tahu looked over the tracks, confused at why they started at one place, but disappeared in another. Lewa tried to explain to Takanuva what he saw here.

"It was like a rahi-beast…. only wasn't angry-hostile, and made loud-roar sounds. And it's armor was ever-strange." He said, gesturing madly. Takanuva could only give him a blank look.

"**How** was it strange, Lewa." He asked, unsure if what Lewa was saying wasn't out of this world.

"It did have something ever-strange on the inside of it, but I couldn't see-tell what it was." Lewa admitted. "Like it was empty-hollow." Everyone looked at Lewa in concern. _This might be more serious than I thought it was.._ Tahu thought, looking back at the strange tracks. Takanuva squinted at Lewa, causing him to become a little uneasy.

"Is there something bad-wrong, fire-spitter?"

"Yeah, what's that behind you?" Was the Toa of Light's response to the Toa of Air. He turned around, and a floating, swirling purple vortex was 10 feet behind him. Gali was the closest one to it. Lewa gave a sharp yelp, causing the other Toa Nuva to react by jumping up and and facing the vortex.

* * *

Sydney had finally finished her afternoon chores. It took longer than it normally would. Without her older brother Gage, she would end up with the bulk of the two older siblings chores. Syd sighed and ran her hand there her hair. At least she would have the house to herself for the next few weeks. The dogs, all 5 of them, were lying down in the sun in the dining room. Riko the Blue-tongued Skink was 'hiding' under his shavings. The two Green Knight Anoles sat on the 'branch' in their tank. Pretty-boy continued to chirp in his cage, Sam and Spike were squawking at each other, and her only canary, Romeo chirped as well in far room down the hall. The phone rang, causing the teenage girl to flinch at the sound. Sydney went over to it.

"Hello?" Sydney asked.

"Hey Syd, how are things going?" Her stepmother's voice asked.

"Good, everything's done to!" The girl quipped, smiling to herself, pleased.

"That's good! I just wanted to check in on you, see how you're doing. That's all."

"I understand. Is there anything else that you needed to tell me, though?" Sydney asked meekly, unsure.

"There's food in the fridge when you get hungry. And remember to feed the animals, water the plants, and keep the house clean till we get back. Ok Sydney?" Nancy said. Sydney nodded then responded.

"I understand, I'll be good too, OK?" The girl said, patting the largest dog, Hank.

"Ok, have a good time! Bye."

"Bye, Nancy." Sydney ended the call, and looked solemnly out the window. "Have a good time by myself…." Sydney sighed and sat down.

* * *

Gali looked nervously at the swirling vortex, floating not even 4 feet away from her. Kopaka seemed intrigued by it. Onua and Pohatu seemed just as nervous as Lewa, if not curious as well. Takanuva seemed more confused than concerned, and Tahu had a thought.

"Maybe **this** is **the** reason why these tracks are here!" He growled and made an advance to the 'portal'. Gali stopped him.

"Tahu, we don't even know what could even be on the other side!" She said, trying to reason with him.

"Gali, whatever this brought here, could prove to be a danger to the Matoran!" Was Tahu's reply to the Toa of Water.

"Brother, be reasonable! Sister Gali is right, we don't even know what this **thing** even **is**." Pohatu said, pointing to the vortex. Kopaka nodded.

"It maybe better if we all discuss what to do."

"And let it bring more of those rahi that made these tracks?" Tahu retorted.

"Could have been a Makua-cat." Snapped the Toa of Ice. Lewa shook his head.

"No, they weren't Makua-cats, more like…. vehicles… Like in Le-Metru only bog-footed." Lewa corrected Kopaka, putting on a stubborn face. Everyone looked at him as if he was crosswired. But then, they all noticed the sudden pull of the vortex. The Toa Nuva couldn't escape the pull, and seconds later, the bird Rahi resumed their chatter. There was no sign of the vortex, or the Toa.

* * *

**Sydney's point of view**

* * *

I looked around the house on last time. I'd let the dogs out, then back in. I cleaned up the smaller dogs messes, and closed the gate to my parents room. I sighed, smiling. I flopped onto my couch/bunk bed. It was a **long** day, I just wanted to fall asleep right then and there. But I wanted to watch a movie, or maybe play Mass Effect 2 or 3 on the Xbox 360. I started to grumble to myself. _Dagnabit, no wonder why people think I'm wacko.. I talk to myself as if there's people around me.._ I thought solemnly, and sat back up. _Maybe they've got something good on TV tonight.._ As the thought crossed my mind, I got up and went to the guest room and turned on the TV in there. Sure enough, a new episode of Supernatural was on tonight.

"Yes!" I crowed slightly, and made myself comfortable on the flattened mattress on the futon(thanks Gage….), and watched the show gleefully. After what I think was fifteen minutes of TV, a load crash and what sounded like several yelps. Then the yelling started.

"Lewa! Gedoffa me!" One said gruffly

"Ever-sorry fire-spitter…. But stone brother is on top of me.." Another, but a little meeker, voice sounded.

"Hey! Not like I had a choice of where to land!" Came the retort.

"Brothers… please don't fight until we figure where we are." A feminine voice sounded. By this time I was out of guestroom and slowly making my way down the stairs, hoping for dear life that it wasn't burglars. Boy was I dead wrong. The second I was on the bottom of the stairs, I saw a pile of….. Bionicles? I raised an eyebrow, seriously confused. _Since when did Lego start making life-size Bionicles?_ I asked myself.

Judging from the colors, I took note that they were all the main stream Toa, but the name Lewa made something click as I watched them untangle and investigate the room they were currently in, and made my jaw drop as I continued to stare at them.

"Holy flipping fudge sticks." Suddenly, seven sets of eyes landed on me, making me gulp. "I said that aloud…. Didn't I?" I squeaked, and Tahu started to advance at me, only to be stopped by a stampede of dogs, making the other Toa panic. But it didn't stop him from grabbing my hand. I gave a yelp, feeling my skin burn where his hand was. Tahu pulled back, jumping to get away from the howling dogs. (Trust me, Hank may look scary, but the smaller dogs pack a punch to, the faces they make when they growl). I cradled my burnt hand, clenching my teeth, and ears ringing from the howling of the dogs.

"**ENOUGH!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs, ceasing both the Toa's babble and the dogs barking. Which is surprising, all the Toa, including Kopaka, looked at me in surprise, I don't think they expected me to scream. But the burning feeling on my right hand snapped me back to reality. Trying not to wince in pain, I made my way back to the kitchen sink and ran cold water over it. More or less instant relief, but the stinging feeling of the water hitting my skin made me hiss out a breath.

"Are you alright?" The sudden question made me flinch, and turned my head to see Gali right at the top of the stairs, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as calmly as I could, but I think she picked up the slight whimper in my voice. Without much hesitation, she strode over and gently took my arm. The skin was bright red, with some of it was peeling as well. I winced again, feeling the sting of the burn. Gali took a look at the sink, the water still running. I found my eyes flickering from the Water Toa to the sink and back. _I… I think I know what your thinking… But…_ "I'm not sure if its a good idea Gali…" I bleated, but stopped. _Idiot… that was stupid!_ I quickly thought to myself. Not only is she going to wonder who I am, she's also going to think I _**am**_ with the Makuta. I didn't realise until the pain of the burn was gone that she healed my hand regardless of what I'd said. I looked at Gali, not sure weather to be ashamed or nervous. But she didn't seem all **that** mad at me, only a little curious about how I looked. The sudden uproar of the dogs sounded.

"Thank you for healing my burn." I said politely, and grabbed the wadded up newspaper, and stormed downstairs. The sight of the Toa panicking over the dogs was pretty hysterical, but the matter of assuring them that I **wasn't** with who they thought I was with. With a swift, but hard flick of my arm, I swatted Hank in the butt, ceasing his yelping, and started to shoo the dogs away from the panicking Toa.

"Get outta here! Shoo! Into Nancy's room! AGH! HANK NO! ONUA IS NOT A CHEW TOY!" Yelping, I pulled the large dog away from the big Toa of Earth, who gratefully pulled his foot away from the slobbering dog being heaved away from him.

It took me a little while for the dogs to settle down, and to stop barking, by then of course, the Toa had already settled down. I carefully approached them again and sat on the floor, gesturing to them to sit as well. Tahu was about to speak, but I spoke first.

"Ok, to make matters clear before you make assumptions, **I'm **not who you think I am, nor am I **with** whom you think I'm with." I stated, shooting a sharp look at Tahu, but turning to the others. "Any questions though?" I asked, and almost immediately regretted it. Almost all the Toa started to talk at once, demanding to know where they were, why they were here in the first place, and most importantly, what was I? I rubbed my temples at all of the questions, but being patient, I waited until they quieted down before I spoke.

"For one, I am a human, a native to the world that you 7 are currently in, but I'm not the only one here." Both Kopaka and Onua tilted their heads at this as if to ask who many. "Possibly a little over 5 billion people on this planet. And yes, there's that many of us." I stated, seeing Pohatu's jaw drop. I chuckled a little. "Right now, where you currently are, is Stetson Maine, my home."

After what seemed like forever, the Toa calmed down enough to settle in, while I went into the storage room and grabbed a couple of blankets.

"Tahu, I would rather not wake up to find that you burned something important, because if you do, I'll end up getting blamed for it." I told him, stifling a large yawn that was coming up. He merely blinked at me, giving me a glare as well, but it wasn't as menacing as he hoped it'd be. "Anyways, if any of you need anything, I'm upstairs in the room down the hall." I told them, making making my way up the stairs. After I'd settled in to bed, I thought to myself; _And here I said my month alone wouldn't be interesting…._

* * *

**Toa-of-Spirit: TADA! After neglecting to work on this for so long, I'VE FINISHED IT! YES! *flops over* Anywho, this is the very beginning of how Sydney (From Call of Destiny) meets the Toa Nuva. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon…. haha….**


End file.
